Forsaken Twins
by mimsaysrah
Summary: Book 2 Please read Fading Twins first if you haven't! Hikaru refuses to show affection towards Kaoru in public leaving Kaoru hurt and unwanted. Kaoru starts to distance himself from Hikaru and again dwells in the past of self pity. A new student enrolls into the Ouran Highschool, the games finally get to begin. HikaruxKaoru.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! Oh my god! I've had writer's block non stop! DX It's freaking killing me! ANYWAYS! This is book two, if you haven't read book one which is Fading Twins, then I'd suggest you read that first or else you'll be oodles of confusion. **_

_**Wow! Book 2 is already out? Gasp! Excitement fills the air doesn't it? **_

* * *

_**The song of the chapter: Round and Round by Selena Gomez**_

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Ow, it stings!" I complained wincing at the disinfectant spray Hikaru sprayed on my cuts._

_"It wouldn't be at all if you didn't cause trouble again.." Hikaru muttered,_

_"I didn't cause trouble." I protested with a pout._

_"Kaoru, you provoked three seniors at the teen club and besides everything else you started it in the worst possible way!" Hikaru accused me._

_"Oh? And how so?" I pressed._

_"Kaoru, you said 'Advance towards me brethren.' hearing that would make anybody wanna punch you in the face."_

_"Well either way in the end, it wasn't as oodles of fun as I was expecting…"_

_"You mean that getting your face beaten in was your idea of fun?" Hikaru asked me in disbelief._

_"Hey, how I start my Sundays is my business, bitch!" I laughed._

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

It's been two months since Zero's death and things are finally beginning to slow down. Hikaru and I are back to the brotherly love act and all is well again. I was sitting at the desk in Hikaru and I's room. And just sat there thinking about life. What will it be like to die? Will it hurt? Is it scary? Where will I go? Will I be alone? So many thoughts were rushing throughout my head that I didn't even notice Hikaru standing by my side. I jumped a little as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a kiss was place upon my forhead.

"You okay, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked me concern shown in his eyes. I gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, just thinking to deeply I suppose." I scooted my chair back and stretched my arms yawning.

"Well, little brother, it's time for school." Hikaru smirked.

"Okay." I confirmed and held his hand as we both walked out of the room and house.

We decided to walk today since we both needed the exercise. Fingers interlocked, I stopped Hikaru and turned him towards me. I stood on my tippy toes and gave Hikaru a slight peck on the lips. Hikaru gasped and quickly pulled me away. What the…

"Kaoru, no" He said sternly.

"But why not! We've been lovers for nearly two and a half months! We hold hands for fucking goodness sakes!" I whined.

"I'm just not ready yet, Kaoru, please give me more time?" I asked almost in a whisper and pulled me into an apologetic warm embrace. I sighed and hugged him back.

As it turns out, Hikaru won't kiss me in public. We hold hands since we've always done that but he just refuses to show his lover side when it comes to being in the outside world. He says he's not embarrassed of me but he's trying to protect me from all the homophobes and shit but I'm no fool. Hikaru, you're scared of facing reality. You know you have to tell our parents sometime.

* * *

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My, my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round_

_You come to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

_I push my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_Bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_

_Round & round & round_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

_Uoh uoh uoh_

* * *

_**Hahahaha I love the beginning. Every chapter will start off with a hilarious side story incase it may get TOO intense with drama and crap so yes I put those there for your entertainment and also to lighten up the story. **_

_**SO what do you think so far? This was only the opening chapter so all hell will break look pretty soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD**_

_**I'm starving so tata for now!**_


	2. Distance

_**And again, here is another chapter to this story!**_

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

* * *

_**WARNING! There will be yaoi parts in here, meaning that there will be boy on boy…..OH FUCK IT! **_

_**Incest happens!**_

_**There long story short, and even if you don't like it then why they hell are you even reading this story let alone the second book of this series? Okay, my rant is done!**_

* * *

_**Song of the chapter: You and I by Anarbor. 3**_

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

"_Dude, you're so fucking mature!" I said dancing around the store clerk as he just shook with rage._

"_Kaoru, stop making a huge scene out of everything!" Hikaru barked at me._

"_Why? I might want to be found by an acting scout." I shot back and stopped dancing around the red faced clerk._

"_Kaoru, why the fuck would there be an acting scout in a deli?" Hikaru asked pulling out his hair._

"_Well, why are we in a deli?" I threw back at him._

"_Because you dragged me in here, saw this poor man, jumped him, and rode on his back!"_

"_Bleh." I brushed him off. I turned back around towards the shaking man whom now looked like the result of a volcano giving birth. Oh my gosh, do you know how much that would hurt? "So about that piggy back ride-"_

"_Kaoru, I'm older than you, so listen to me!" Hikaru ordered cutting me off._

"_Hey, shut up! I'm talking!" I shouted at Hikaru._

"_Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your older brother!"_

"_Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your older brother." I mimicked him._

"_I'm a bitch!" Hikaru said._

"_Well, not denying that-" _

"_Stop it, Kaoru!"_

"_No, you stop it!" _

"_Would you just shut. Up." The man said finally finding his voice and he looked up at both of us with annoyance and anger. "For! The! Love! Of! God! Just! Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Hikaru and I just looked at the old man._

"_Who the fuck you talking to?" I asked._

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

"You know, Tamaki, Haruhi doesn't have a date for the school dance next Friday, so I was wondering-" Hikaru was cut off by Tamaki's frantic screams. That was soon followed by a blonde boy running around like a mad woman trying to find Haruhi. Yes a mad '_woman_. Our costumes for the day were cross dressing. Tamaki, you little prossie, Haruhi isn't some Barbie doll!

Sighing, I drifted off towards the couch where Hikaru and I's customers were waiting for us to do our forbidden act. I always think that Hikaru only thinks of it as an act and nothing more. We sat down and began a short conversation.

"Hello princesses." Hikaru greeted with a killer smile. The girls only blushed red and nodded. I said nothing. Didn't really need to.

"Oh, Hikaru, you look beautiful!" One of the girls awed. Hikaru did look ace, I do have to admit. He was wearing a wig that had the same hair color as his and it was pin straight down his back with straight across bang. He had eye liner on and everything. His dress was a short white dress that was slightly ripped up and ruffle near the bottoms and he had black high-heeled shoes. To top it all off, he had a small black hat attached to a headband on. As for me, I looked exactly the same but with a black dress and a lacey chocker on. I looked exotic in a way. Haha. I kept my eyes down as all the girls took turns complimenting him and forgetting about me. Oh gee thanks. I feel the fucking love! Hint, sarcasm.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation but suddenly and arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. I looked up at him and he didn't even look down at me. The nerve of this guy… I pushed his arm off of me closing my eyes and standing up, interrupting the chattering fan girls and the thick twin.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked worried. I said nothing and headed towards the doors. I'm so not dealing with this shit today. Not even going to try. "Kaoru, wait up!" No chance, I sped up my pace and quickly entered the boys bathroom. I bent over catching myself with my hands resting on my knees. _Nice save, Kaoru. _There was a knock on the door followed by Hikaru's voice. "Kaoru? Kaoru, open up this door."

"Yeah, well, you see…there's a problem with that…I don't really feel like it." I replied coldly. As if I weighed nothing, the door simply opened without and force. I turned around and looked at my big brother with wide eyes like a deer in head lights. Hikaru locked the door and turned back to me. He took one step towards me and I took one back. A mischievous smirk came across Hikaru's face. Oh god, what is it now? I kept backing up until I found myself inside a stall with Hikaru towering over me with triumph.

"H-Hikaru..I-I…" Hikaru raised an eyebrow waiting for me to finish but I couldn't. What on earth could I possibly say?

Arms pressed me up against the cold stall walls. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulders. Hikaru slowly licked up my neck making me let out a soft moan. What is it about this boy that turns me on? Hikaru's tongue trailed back down my neck and to my shoulder. He lightly bit my dress strap and tugged on it enough for one of the side to tear off. Now my dress was slanted, exposing mhalf of my chest.

"H-Hikaru, wait." I said slightly flushed. "We're at school. We can't just-" I let out a moan. Hikaru traced his hands down my sides finding their way to my thighs. He grabbed them and picked them wrapping them around his waist making the only way from falling was to be stuck inbetween the stall wall and him alone. I shivered. His hands rested on my thighs as he brought his mouth to my ear.

"I don't care." Hikaru whispered sending another shiver down my spine. He took my lacey choker by his teeth and tugged it back slowly tearing it thread by thread. "You just look too tempting." He finished and then smashed his lips too mine. From there on, everything was as if it were a dream.

* * *

"Kaoru," Mori said. I looked up at him showing that he has my complete attention. "Tamaki told me that a new student was enrolling into this highschool tomorrow and asked me to inform you that you are incharge of showing that student around."

"Oh okay. Do you know if this student is male or female let alone their name?" I asked. If I'm going to do this, then I'll need to know the basics. That's when Kyoya stepped in.

"It's a girl, sophomore, shy, and her name is Sute Futagoza." Kyoya finished going back to his little notebook.

_Well this should be fun._

* * *

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_You and I_

_We never get to sleep we're up all day_

_We're overworked and under paid_

_You and I_

_We're always stuck in repeat day by day_

_Watching time drift away as we burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_You and I_

_We've never felt so right_

_That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)_

_You and I_

_We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked_

_So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it... We can make it..._

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

* * *

_**Fuck yeah! :3**_


	3. New Student

_**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Thank you and have a fucking nice day! xDD**_

* * *

_**Song of the chapter: The Hangman by D.R.U.G.S.**_

* * *

"Hikaru, what the hell was all that?" I asked disgusted.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." Hikaru denied pointing his nose up at me.

"Hikaru, you were trying to act like Hunny when he saw a piece of cake. Oh, it was horrible!" I cried.

"Kaoru, there's no trying if I perfected my acting talents." I said shrugged my shoulders.

"Hikaru, it was awful. It was like watching a bird try to flap a broken wing. It was like death itself and I've already died before so I know how that feels." I explained.

"Oh is that what you think?" Hikaru challenged me.

"That's what I know, Hikaru." I said.

"Oh, don't make me prove you wrong."

"Fine, then let's go." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting up."

"I'm waiting."

"I'm going to do it."

"Then get up." I continued smiling even wider as Hikaru's face got redder and redder.

"I will…..after lunch. You know, you can't act on an empty stomach." Hikaru said defeated.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Sit your bitch ass down."

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

"Hikaru?" I asked my twins reflection as he took off his tie.

"Yeah, Kaoru?" He asked opening up the dresser's top drawer and took out a casual shirt.

"Why do people hurt other people?" I asked like a little child that was so innocient about the world.

"Well to put it into an example….why did you hurt yourself back then." Hikaru said hiding the painful memories from his eyes.

"To get numb the pain I felt inside." I answer tilting my head to the side looking up at him.

"Exactly. Sometime people don't understand how others feel and hurt them by accident or maybe to show their love."

"Like abuse?"

"Yes." Hikaru nodded. "People hurt others by love, envy, or blindly."

"Oh." I said looking down at my thumbs.

"Why do you ask, Kaoru?" Hikaru said taking off his shirt and folding his uniform top delicately.

"Well, in this past year, I've hurt a lot of people and I didn't know why I kept doing that. I'm sorry." I apologized.

I felt embarrassed and ashamed of everything that's happened. This guilt was eating me alive and I just needed to tell him how I felt. Warm skin pressed against my cheek. Hikaru held me close and buried his face in my hair taking in my scent and then burying his face even more closer.

"Kaoru, you idiot. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Hikaru chuckled.

"Hikaru." I sighed shyly.

"I mean it, Kaoru, I love you and I will make all you pain go away. That's my promise as a brother," Hikaru lifted my chin and kissed me gently. "and a lover." I blushed bright red while my heart skipped a beat. I love him.

* * *

"Kaoru Hitachiin, this is Sute." Kyoya introduced us. The new student blushed as she took in my striking appearance. I've let my hair grow out a little bit longer. I guess to save you time, I sometimes get called an emo scene kid by most guys. Get the picture? Good. I want a lip piercing but noooooooo Hikaru put his foot down on that idea. Sute, was no different from me actually. She had long thick hair that was bleach blonde with violet purple and black streaks in it, _she _had innocent eyes but for some reason had a spark of hatred at everything she sees. She was pretty I must addemit but Hikaru will be the only one that has my heart. Sute bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru." She greeted and turned her head up to look at me. I smiled and bowed to.

"Shall we get this tour of the school started? I'd hate to be here all night." I joked.

"Yeah. Let's." She nodded her head and smiled at me.

* * *

_These ears don't deserve the things_

_You've been feeding them_

_It's no wonder that you've never done a thing_

_I wish you'd never talk at all_

_These walls talk more than we ever will._

_I could get used to this world,_

_Standing oh so still._

_So hedge my bets and stand my ground_

_I'll never talk at all._

_Cause sometimes, sometimes._

_Hate can be so beautiful._

_Hate can be so beautiful._

_Oh please, oh please just let me be._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Oh please, oh please just let me bleed._

_Abused, abused left with nothing._

_I can see through your hate._

_Your words twist our fate._

_With you it's never easy._

_Oh please, oh please just let me be._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_This skin ripped up again with lips chapped up,_

_From a long night's stake don't mean anything._

_I wish you'd never leave at all._

_Our sheets covered in sweat again._

_I could get used to this heat._

_Our hearts are beating through our chests._

_Unto your breath._

_I wish you'd never stop at all._

_Cause sometimes, sometimes._

_Hate can be so beautiful._

_Hate can be so beautiful._

_Oh please, oh please just let me be._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Oh please, oh please just let me bleed._

_Abused, abused left with nothing._

_I can see through your hate._

_Your words twist our fate._

_With you it's never easy._

_Oh please, oh please just let me be._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Spread until you break._

_Spread until you break._

_And put those filthy hands back in those dirty pockets._

_Spread until you ache._

_Spread until you ache._

_And put those filthy hands back in those dirty pockets._

_And wipe those lips baby._

_And wipe those lips baby._

_We know they've been everywhere._

_Everywhere, everywhere._

_Oh please, oh please just let me be._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Oh please, oh please just let me bleed._

_Abused, abused left with nothing._

_I can see through your hate._

_Your words twist our fate._

_With you it's never easy._

_Oh please, oh please just let me be._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Accused, accused of everything._

_Accused, accused of everything._

* * *

"And here is your Geometry class." I said finishing the tour with a sigh. Sute, continued to follow me.

"Thank you, Kaoru." Sute thanked shyly. I could even image that blush on her face bringing out the ocean blue sparkles in her eyes. They really were a beautiful blue.

"For what?" I smiled at her.

"For showing me around school. I'm glad that I made at least _one _friend here before I officially start."

"Wait until you meet my friends at the Host Club. Especially my twin brother." I chimed happily at the thought of my brother's smile.

"No." She said almost like a spoiled brat.

"What?" I asked confused.

"No, I only want _you _to be my friend. Nobody else. Only you!" She screamed.

What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

_**Oh Kaoru, how do you get yourself in these types of situations?**_

_**I'll try to make these even longer considering you all deserve longer chapters! **_


	4. Danger

_**Should I stop making every chapter funny in the beginning or do you guys actually like that? xD**_

* * *

"_Kaoru, what the hell are you doing now?" Tamaki asked with his eyes twitching._

"_I'm llama taunting." I answered with a huge smile on my face._

"_What the hell is llama taunting, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked walking by Tamaki's side with his arms crossed across his chest._

"_The taunting of llamas." I explained. "Duh."_

"_No shit, Sherlock." Hikaru grumbled walking away._

"_Kaoru, where the hell did you even get a llama?" Tamaki asked looking toward Kyoya who was purposely ignoring him. "Oy, Mama, quit playing tic tac toe over there and get your ass over here!"_

"_Kaoru, just tell them where you got the llama." Haruhi sighed._

"Amazon dot com._" I answered. _

"…" _was everyone's reactions._

"_I will name him, Fluffles!" I said hugging the poor defenseless llama. _

"_Meh." The llama said._

* * *

_**Now it's time for silly songs with Hunny…**_

_**Hunny:**_ Do you like waffles?

_**Whole host club: **_Yeah we like waffles!

_**Hunny:**_ Do you like pancakes?

_**Whole host club:**_ Yeah we like pancakes!

_**Hunny:**_ Do you like French toast?

_**Whole host club:**_ Yeah we like French toast!

_**Hunny:**_ Do do do do! Can't wait to get a mouth full of…

_**Whole host club:**_ Waffles! Waffles! Waffles!

_**Hunny:**_ Do do do do! Can't wait to get a mouth full…

_**This has been silly songs with Hunny…**_

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Tamaki began. "Yesterday, you were giving Sute a tour."

"Yep." I agreed.

"Everything went well until the end of the tour." He continued.

"Mhmm."

"Then she turned into Mothera and went rampaging throughout the school."

"Yes."

"And that's why everything in the host club is destroyed?"

"Exactly." I shook my head.

"Okay. So either Kaoru's on crack or we really needed to pay more attention to those Godzilla movies." Tamaki announced sighing as he came up from out of his crouch.

"Tamaki, don't be such a retard." Kyoya said coolly closing his little booklet and came walking towards us.

"What are you, my mom?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, and even if I was your mother, you wouldn't be as stupid as you are now." Kyoya snapped in irritation. "But besides that, repairs will cost tons of money leaving us with little to spare for themes."

I looked down. I knew I shouldn't have given her a tour.

"Don't be upset, Kao-chan, it wasn't your fault." Hunny smiled giving me a plate of vanilla cake with one strawberry place on the very top of the icing.

"Thanks, Hunny, but it's in my blood to worry." I laughed.

"In your _blood_? Mori! Mori! Kaoru needs surgery! His blood has been tainted by worrying sickness!" Hunny screamed hopping into Mori's arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh lighten up, Kaoru." I heard a velvet voice chuckle.

I looked up to see an angel standing before me with two drinks in his hands. He sat down and handed me one I smiled and thanked him as I took the red solo cup in my hands. Hmmmmmmmm….I saw Kyoya using a sharpie, and like a ninja, I took it and quickly scribbled my name on the cup. I think you all know where I'm going with this. Red solo cup, I fill you up, let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you red solo cup! Haha. I lift you up! Proceed to party! Proceed to party! I was jamming to the song until all of humanity knocked on my world's doors. Hikaru was waving his hands in front of my eyes. I blinked once. Twice. And looked up at Hikaru.

"What?" I asked innocently taking a sip from my '_red solo cup_'

"Hikaru, let's get married!" Hikaru sang. I gagged and did a spit take spitting my soda out all over Tamaki who was harassing Haruhi into going out with him tonight. Hikaru fell on his back laughing with tears in his eyes. I glared down at him blushing like mad.

"Well fuck you, you little prick." I growled.

"Oh come on, Kaoru, I was just joking!" Hikaru tried to reason with me but the look on Tamaki's face, Hikaru just continued to laugh. That actually hurt me. He hurt me blindly. I had cola all over my clothing to as well, so with a humph, I stormed out the Host Club doors to go wash up.

"That was incredibly cruel of him, don't you think?" A little girl's voice asked.

"Yes, cruel indeed." Agreed the same voice. I turned around and there before me was Sute. She was leaning against a locker with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, Sute." I greeted surprised at how calm my voice was. Amazing.

She pushed herself off of the lockers and strode towards me in a cat like way. Oh? So now she's cat woman? MY LIFE MAKES NO SENSE!

_Has it ever?_

_Kaoru number two, just shut up, butt out, and eat a freaking Twinkie!_

_What kind?_

_I don't care! Just go away!_

_But there's so many to choose from! Like there's vanilla, chocolate, and banana!_

_Hmmm, now that you mention it, that does sound hard to decide from._

_See my dilemma?_

_No not really…_

_SCREW YOU!_

_Why? What did I do?_

_You'll never know how it feels!_

_What….but..I...you're….You're me!_

…_.._

_Just get the fuck out of here!_

_But like you said, 'I'm you."_

_Fuck._

Am I really arguing with myself over Twinkies and stuff? Oh my gosh, I really need therapy! I practically forgot about Sute standing next to me. Curse you satanic mind!

"Kaoru! Hello? Kaoru, Earth to Kaoru. Do you read me? Over." Sute kept chanting.

"I'm not deaf you know." I grumbled.

"Do you want to be?" Sute asked pulling a blow horn out of her book bag.

"No, I do not!" I snapped at her.

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders and put the blow horn away.

"So what is it that you want?" I asked opening up my locker to pull out a spare shirt.

"I just wanted to talk about earlier." She started biting her lower lip nervously. "I'm sorry. I get jealous easily since I'm not good around other people. Since you were the first friend I made here, I got a little envious of sharing you." I smiled. Ha, she reminds me of myself when Hikaru was going out with Haruhi. A little twitch of pain was stinging my heart at the remembrance of that time. Zero, Hikaru, all the blood….

"It's fine, Sute." I reassured her and began to unbutton my shirt. Sute whistled and I blushed like mad. "Turn around!" I gasped. She giggled and did what I said. I quickly shrugged my shirt off and slithered into my other one. I took out my book bag before I slammed my locker door closed and slung my book bag over my shoulder with the back of my wrist pressed against the front of my shoulder.

"Let's go hang out!" Sute sang excitedly. My eyes slid over to look down the hall towards the club room. Sute jumped into my vision still smiling idiotically. "Don't worry about them! I wanna make it up to you and take you somewhere fun!" I looked back at her and sighed.

"Fine." I said defeated.

"Yay!" She cheered triumphantly skipping down the hall way dragging me along with her.

* * *

"Sir, what will it be?" Asked the cashier. I studied the choices very carefully. Hmmm….chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry? Is this some sort of test? If so then I'm epically failing it!

"Strawberry ice cream, please!" I chanted.

"Okay that will be, three seventeen." The man said politely. Before I could do anything, Sute handed the man the correct change _plus _tip.

"I told you that I was buying, Kaoru." She smiled. She really was pretty when she smiled and looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes that sparkled when the sun's light danced on them. I froze up. All color leaving my face.

_Oh no_.

* * *

_**I seriously kept laughing throughout this chapter! Who else? Lol xD**_

_**Uh oh! Danger Danger! Is Kaoru falling for a girl!**_


	5. Forsaken Gemini

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

_**If only I owned Ouran Highschool Host Club. Oh the things that would happen if that became reality, just like oh the things that would happen if I could use alchemy... Sigh, but alas! Until that day comes I can only write stories about such dreams!**_

* * *

_**A/N: You know, I don't remember calling this the final story to this amazing series…although some of you keep saying it is. ;) Think about that my lovelies as the story goes on! **_

* * *

_**WARNING! Extreme yaoi! Twincest is wincest in my book :3 If you don't like wincest twincest then I suggest you reread the summary of this story and go away from my.. *cough cough* I mean OUR fantasies. Buh bye. :))**_

* * *

_**HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

_**Song of the chapter: Let's Get Crazy by Hannah Montana**_

* * *

"_Hikaru, why do girls like us holding each other like lovers?" Kaoru asked me._

"_Because, Kaoru, we're just that sexy." I answered patting his back with a huge grin._

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

"Holy crap there's a carnival!" Sute exclaimed swirling around in circles with a teddy bear in her hands that she just won from a crane machine. Seriously, she has like mad skills with cranes! She literally _was _the crane. You know what I'm saying? "Can we go! Can we! Huh? Huh?" Sute pushed.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged.

"Yay!" Sute jumped.

"So where is this carnival?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets looking at her.

"Downtown near the river. They're going to set off fireworks tonight!" She squealed.

"So what?"

"I've never seen foreworks before. At least not since I was only two years old." She said a little saddened.

"Why is that?" I asked a ittle curious.

"Never mind that, let's go before a long line gets started at the ticket booth!" She once again held my hand and dragged me down the street.

* * *

"You can do it Kaoru!" Sute encouraged. I was doing the terrorfying ring toss challenge. I got all of them and I had one more to go. I had one eye closed as I aimed the ring. The games person looka little shocked and was hopeful that I would win to!

"I'm trying." I muttered. I took in a deep breath and tossed the ring. It spiraled down around the bottle nose and I knew I won.

"Congratulations sir! You won!" The man cheered with a huge smile on his face. "What would you like?" I stuck out my tongue a little bit. A habit I got whenever I was concentrating. I saw A Yin and Yang pillow and smiled. I pointed at it and the man smiled again before disappearing.

"That was amazing, Kaoru!" Sute exclaimed. This girl is too hyper.

"Haha, thanks." I blushed. The man came back with the pillow.

"Here you go! Have fun on your date young man!" He said laughing. I blushed deeply.

"_Date_?" I asked shocked.

"Oh come on, Kaoru!" Sute said impatiently wrapping her arm around my elbow with us now interlocking our arms. "Onward!" She yelled.

I actually had a good time with her. We rode rides, ate food, threw food at people, won more games, talked, and just laughed. It's been a long while since I've had a good time at a place like this. Sute continued to spin around and laugh as some bands played their songs. Some were horrible others weren't all that bad. As the final song ended, Sute came back to me and sat on my lap and ate cotton candy.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Oh shush. All the other seats were taken plus its wet on the ground. This was my only option."

"Or you could just stand up?" I suggested.

"So not like a gentleman." Sute sighed. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Sute was different. I'm not falling for her but she is starting to be like a sister to me now. We both like to cause chaos. Enough said really. Just then a song came on and Sute squealed getting up to her feet fast. The song sounded pop like and a little techno but had a good beat to it. Sute started to dance as people gathered around and watched her. She looked at me whom was still sitting down and smirked at me. She leapt towards me like a ballerina and grabbed both of my hands and yanked me up so now both of us were dancing.

* * *

_You ready?_

_Woo! Here we go_

_Life is just a party so come as you are_

_Dress it up or dress it down never forget your guitar, yeah_

_Just be courageous_

_This style's contagious_

_Everyone can rock out like a superstar_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Get up and dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

_It's worth taking a chance_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_On the south, time to shout_

_Always keeping it real_

_Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy)_

_Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile_

_Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts_

_You see me on the cover of a magazine (remember)_

_Things are always different then the way that they seem, ha_

_It's an invitation, to every nation_

_Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Get up and dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

_It's worth taking a chance_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_On the south, time to shout_

_Always keeping it real_

_Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) (crazy)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile_

_Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Get up and dance_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

_It's worth taking a chance_

_Let's get crazy! (crazy)_

_Turn the music up loud_

_Now's the time, to unwind_

_Get yourself in the crowd_

_Let's get crazy! (crazy)_

_Feel the fun, just begun_

_Come on dance everyone_

_(Let's get crazy!)_

_It's an invitation_

_To every nation_

_Oh, oh, yeah_

_Oh, oh, yeah_

_(Let's get crazy!) Crazy!_

_(Get up and dance)_

_Take a swing, do your thing_

_It's worth taking a chance_

_Let's get crazy!_

_Yeah, just kick up your heels_

_Don't miss out, time to shout_

_Always keeping it real_

_Let's get crazy!_

* * *

The song just over whelmed me. I loved it! I didn't know who the singer was but who gives a shit! The song was fun to dance to. Sute and I were panting as people clapped and walked away. Sute was laughing and leaned on me for support and I leaned on her as well.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you some but not here. Come on let's go." She panted and grabbed my arms and lead me out into the middle of the huge crowd of people walking around. I nodded and just let her lead me wherever.

"Kaoru!" I heard somebody call my name. I looked over and saw Hikaru panting and sweating. He looked like he's been running all day. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." He stopped as his eyes locked onto Sute's hands holding mine. "Kaoru?"

"No, Hikaru, it's not what it looks like!"I shouted waving my hands in front of me while fiercely shaking my head around. Hikaru leaned his head down so now his bangs covered his eyes. "Hikaru?" Hikaru stomped his foot and ran away. "Hikaru!" I screamed. I started to go after him but Sute held onto my hand again tightly. "Let go!" I roared.

"No, Kaoru." She uttered. "I really need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?" I asked tugging on my hand. Her grip was tight.

"No, Kaoru." She said monotone. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a pissed sigh.

"Fine, let's go, but hurry." I said. She nodded and began leading me again.

We went down to the river banks which was located right down a hill. There was a bridged on the hill so we used that to help get down to the river banks. Once there, Sute sat down in the grass and hugged her knees to her chest like a little kid who was thinking about why they got in trouble. I sat down but lean back on my left arm and just looked at her, waiting for her to begin. Sute took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"When I was young, my parents put me up for adoption." She began, my eyes widened. "I was two and my parents got laid off from their jobs so supporting a small child was a very hard task as you would think. My mom cried every night with my father supporting and comforting her. I would just sneak some peeks into their bedroom from their doorway." Sute began to cry soft tears. "Then one morning I woke up with a stranger holding me. He smiled at me but because I didn't know him, I began to cry. I could see mom crying too but she didn't try to stop the man from taking me out of the house. I was abandoned, forgotten."

"So how did you end up here, Sute?" I asked.

"Over time, a loving family took me in as their beloved daughter. Nothing more to the story really." She said looking up at me.

There were fireworks going off now. The flashes glistened off of Sute's skin. She was just looking up in amazement like a little kid. My heart wrenched at her. This was probably her first firework show in a long long time. Sute Futagoza, I know your little secret though. Your name says it all.

_Sute Futagoza. Forsaken Gemini._

"Kaoru," Sute muttered. I snapped back into reality.

"What is it, Sute?" I asked.

"Go look for your brother." I jolted._ Crap! I can't believe that I forgot all about Hikaru!_

"Right!" I agreed and shot up and took off running up the hill. I'm so sorry, Hikaru!

* * *

I looked everywhere. From streets to alleys. Hikaru was no where to be found. I kept panting but that didn't really matter to me at this point. Where are you Hikaru? I stumbled around and found myself in front of the Hitachiin mansion. I gaped at it and slowly walked in through the gate doors. It seemed like each step I took echoed louder and louder. My heart was beating harder and harder and I thought I was about to faint. Hikaru must be inside this house. I gulped as I came to a stop in front of the entrance to the mansion. I hesitated before opening it up slowly with a loud creaky scream. Stupid doors. I was greeted by the butlers and maids with their heads down bowing to me.

"Welcome home sir." They all greeted. I nodded and walked past them towards the stairs.

I walked up them one by one taking my time slowly. What was going to happen when I met him face to face? I know he's probably angry at me. He should be. I deserve it. I should have gone after him as soon as he ran off. I drifted down the hallway and reached our bedroom door. My hand gently rested on the door knob and I walked in. Nothing happened at first but suddenly a large body slammed into me. I was startled at first but I quickly relax knowing that it could only be Hikaru. I looked up and saw an outrage Hikaru glaring down at me.

"H-Hey, Hikaru." I tried to start a conversation but he just brushed off my greeting as if it were nothing.

"Oh save it, _Kaoru_." He said my name so coldly and disgusted. "I saw what happened back there. Is she what you wanted, Kaoru? Huh? Is it?" His voice kept roaring louder and louder.

"If you would stop being such a complete dumbass and listen to me for just a second, then maybe I could explain what _really _happened!" My voice rose.

"Poowah. I don't really care about _your _side of the story, _Kaoru_." Hikaru said looking away. His grip on me only tightened and it really did begin to hurt me.

"Hikaru, stop being so unreasonable!" I shouted.

"Oh believe me, _I'm_ not the one who's being unreasonable." He muttered.

"Yes you are! Stop being so stubborn!" I said bitterly.

"I'm not stubborn!" He glared at me again.

"Then listen to me!" I ordered.

"No! I don't feel like it."

"Because you're stubborn!" I yelled squirming around in his grip.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "Haruhi will be here in a little bit anyways."

"Why? So you can fuck her to get back at me!" I screeched surprised that tears were forming and falling down my cheeks. Hikaru was surprised to.

"No, no! It's nothing like that, Kaoru! I promise!" Hikaru said quickly.

"So you can hang out with ex-girlfriends while I can't hang out with normal friends? That's really fair." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. I was about to speak again but Hikaru crushed his lips to mine in an urgent attempt to stop me from speaking. I could feel droplets of water fall on my neck and shoulders. Was Hikaru, crying? Hikaru looked up at me with a smile on his face and tears streaming down from his eyes.

"No, I'm-I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to over react." He apologized.

"Hikaru…" I sighed. "Sute and I are just friends. We were only hanging out there to have fun…"

Hikaru blinked once and his eyes changed emotions. Instead of regret and sorrow, now it's fire and possessiveness, His eyes looked determined as I was talking about what happened with me and Sute. He stopped me from talking again with his lips. He pulled away with me still in a daze. He got up and leaned down to pick me up. Next thing I knew, I was being pinned down on the bed with Hikaru on top of me.

"H-Hikaru?" I asked. He didn't respond. "H-Hika…RU!" I moaned out the last part of his name as his lips grazed my neck. My finger nails began to dig into Hikaru's back. My head tilted back arching my neck up. Hikaru was straddling me with his hands pressing down on my shoulders. I couldn't move. Hikau brought his lips back up to mine and opened my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues collided with each other. I knew why he was doing this. I liked this side of him. He was making a point as if Sute was watching us. He was showing that I was his and nobody else's. Claiming me as _his _lover. It made me feel secure in a way.

Hikaru slid his hands under the front of my shirt. I shuddered as the tips of his fingers traced my chest. My shirt was now off and onto the floor. He traced my collarbone with the tip of his tongue and kissed down my chest. My breathing picked up and was all jagged. He nipped at my skin leaving little red spots behind. Hikaru grabbed my hips and gave them a little squeeze earning him a moan from me. Hikaru just kept going lower and lower and my face was incredibly red. My big brother tugged at my waist line and slowly unbuttoned my pants then sliding them off.

"H-Hikaru, don't" I stuttered weakily. We both knew I wanted him to continue. My finers were tangled in his hair tugging it every time a wave of pleasure washed over me. He kissed both of my hips and bit the tip of my boxers pulling them off with his teeth. Why is he so hot! Hikaru lightly caressed my member with his tongue before taking me in his mouth. A loud moan shot out from my lips. "Hikaru!" I arched my back up. Hikaru's tongue was teasing me as he bobbed his head up and down. This boy was driving me wild! I couldn't stop the sounds coming from my mouth as Hikaru started to hum. My head was spinning and I just couldn't stop. I pulled on his hair causing Hikaru to moan. The most beautiful sound in the world! That noise drove me off the edge and I came right then and there. Hikaru's mouth was filled with me but he swallowed it all in one gulp and started to lick me clean.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said huskily as he climbed back up to face me. His shirt was off now along with his pants.

"Y-Yeha?" I asked still in a daze. Hikaru was hovering above me now with lust in his eyes.

"Don't ever let anyone else touch you like this, Kaoru." Hikaru ordered as he began sucking on my neck. My arms were wrapped around he neck pulling him closer. I could only nod and bury my face into his hair. From there on, I saw stars and my night was a beautiful one. I was forgiven.

"So what happened to, Haruhi? I thought you said she was coming over tonight." I muttered coming out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and me rubbing my hair with another towel.

"I lied." Hikaru shrugged with a smirk. "I wanted you jealous to." I stood there glowing red and shocked.

"You jerk!" I gasped. Hikaru stood up and kissed me on the nose.

"I love you to, Kaoru." He chuckled.

"Hey, isn't there a dance in a few days?" I asked whipping the towel out before hanging it up to dry. I moved over to my dresser pulling out my uniform.

"Yeah. Why?" Hikaru asked lying back down onto the bed already dressed and ready for school.

"What kind of dance is it?" I asked a little nervous.

"A waltz dance, I believe. Why? What are you so nervous about, Kaoru?" He asked me sitting up to arch an eye brow and look at me.

"N-Nothing at all, it's just that I don't know how to dance really." I blurted out blushing. Hikaru smiled sweetly.

"Oh? Don't worry, Kaoru. It'll be okay. I have a plan anyways." Hikaru sighed lying back down.

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was all he said and left it like that. I don't know if I should be nervous or calm. After all it _is_ Hikaru we're talking about here. Oh gosh.

* * *

_**Yeah, anytime I have a new character, sometimes their names give away little secrets about the story. **_

_**So here is a longer chapter like I promised! This would've been done sooner and I would've probably gotten done with Just Another Taboo's next chapter, but my mom is being such a complete bitch. I do not regret saying those words because I know it's true. **_

_**DON'T EVEN GIVE ME CRAP FOR THE SONG! Yes I know it's Miley Cyrus so don't say how much you hate her. Thank you!**_

_**Next chapter: Full of cuteness and fluffy fluffy ...cotton. This next chapter will be so incredibly cute that I don't even know if I should risk showing it to you guys. It might be too much for you to handle! Maybe I'll make it the next chapter after the next chapter... Wait. What? ANYWAYS! Just saying that it may be a little while until I get it up! Please check out Just Another Taboo if you like Elricest in Fullmetal Alchemist. A story about Smart assed Alphonse Elric, a rouge alchemist, and the soft kitty song from Big Bang Theory. **_

_**I'm going to like this next chapter… :3**_

_**Have a good day my good sir!**_


	6. Waltz

_**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Thank you and have a nice day.**_

* * *

_**And now, lessons from Hikaru Hitachiin…**_

"_**Look, it's not a fucking jack-o-lantern, it's a pumpkin, so now it'll last through Thanksgiving. Shut up. No, you don't get the candy. Fuck off."**_

_**This has been lessons with Hikaru Hitachiin…**_

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

It was the night before the dance and I was stressing out. I'll look ridicules when it's time to dance! I can't do this! I just won't go! How could I? I kept tapping my pencil against the desk while looking down at my assignment. My eyes were looking at the blank paper but not even acknowledging it at all. I'll be embarrassed in front of the whole host club! Hikaru would think of me only as a joke! How the hell could I possibly learn how to do the Waltz by tomorrow night? A folded piece of paper was flicked into my sight. I looked up and saw Haruhi glancing at me and motioning for me to open it. I sighed and quietly opened up the note.

_What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost._

I rolled my eyes and quickly scribbled a reply and refolded it then flung it back to her. She scrambled around and opened it, smoothing out the little bends and wrinkles. She read my answer, looked at me with a smile, and wrote back. It seemed to take five whole minutes until she tossed it over to me again. I looked around for the teacher. Once I knew it was safe, I slowly opened up the note.

_What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost._

_I will become one if I don't know how to dance soon._

_What do you mean? __OH! Oh, Kaoru, it's so simple. Here are the basics on how to Waltz. _

_The man will normally start forward with his left foot. The second step is right foot sideways - to the right The third step the left foot closing to the right foot and lowering preparing to start forward right. Over the three steps the man turns 1/4 turn. The man steps forward again on beat one - forward right foot, side left, right foot closes to left foot and changes weight. See, it's easy!_

WHAT? I don't understand this! I screamed in my head. If I'm supposed to lead the dance, then I'm fucking screwed as hell! Outside, I was calm. Inside, I was pulling out my hair, lighting my brain on fire, and singing Friday. This was utterly tragic. I wrote back saying, '_Thanks._' And put my head down. I am utterly screwed.

The bell rang and students barged out the classroom doors. I groaned and grabbed my book bag slinging it over my shoulder. As I walked out into the hallways, I couldn't help but notice how almost every girl was staring at me with excited eyes.

"What are they so eager about?" I grumbled to myself.

"They're hoping that you'll ask them to the dance, retard." I heard a feminine voice tease. A single arm wrapped around my shoulders from the side. I looked over and Sute was there next to me hyper as ever. "How thick can you get, Kaoru?"

"Oh shut up." I said knocking her arms off me.

"Sheesh. Someone's not in a good mood today." She stated placing one hand on her hip and stopped to look at me.

"No, I'm just not in the mood the waste time right now." I stated continuing to walk off.

"And why's that?" Sute asked me still standing where she was.

"Because I have no fucking idea how to dance." I blurted out. Considering that most of the hallway was cleared from gossiping fan girls, I think I'm safe.

"Well it's nothing to be an asshole about." Sute muttered now crossing her arms across her chest still leaning on one leg.

"That's what you think." I growled.

"Just come over to my house tonight, and I'll show you some videos on how to." She suggested. I pondered about this and thought about Hikaru's jealousy. Better not chance it.

"Nah, I'm good. I think Hikaru was going to show me tonight or something." I laughed nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, okay. Well anytime you want to come over just give me a call. Well, I got to go, Kaoru. We're eleven minutes late for class. Bye!" She waved and ran off. My face paled. Eleven minutes late?

I dashed down the hallway almost slamming into lockers and walls as I made sharp turns around the corners. I skipped steps while running up the stairs. I saw my classroom door and halted to a complete stop. Why am I so worried for? What is this, the seventeenth time I'm late for this class? Ever since I came back to, Ouran Highschool, I've been laid back and sometimes even skipping classes. My teachers can easily tell my brother and I apart now. Adults around here now refer to me as, 'that little punk'. I smirked at that reminder and smoothly opened up the classroom door. All eyes were on me now as I made my way calmly to my desk in the very back. Sure, the teacher was bitching at me, but oh well.

"Mr. Hitachiin!" The teacher barked slapping her ruler on my desk to get my attention. I jolted up looking around frantically until I realized that she was in front of my desk. "Ah, glad to have you back, Mr. Hitachiin." She said sarcastically. Well two people can play that game.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Rosalie, it's good to be back." I smirked up at her. Everyone was silent now as they watched me with shock at my smart ass remark. My teacher looked even more annoyed than before. Now it's her turn to reply back. Batter's up, bitch.

"Mr. Hitachiin, since you decided to be so polite, how about you answer the question on the board?" She smirked pointing at the chalk board with her ruler. Damn, she held onto that ruler like it's her personal weapon of choice.

"Kay." I responded and turned my eyes towards the board. God, how stupid does she think I am? I read the question out loud first, before answering it. "What are electrons? A stable subatomic particle with a charge of negative electricity, found in all atoms and acting as the primary carrier of electricity in solids. Baby stuff, my dear, baby stuff." I teased shaking my head.

"Oh, just pay attention!" She gave up and stormed off to the front of the classroom and resumed to teach the class. I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed running over to the other side of the room. Hikaru rolled his eyes and chased me again with a black suit on a hanger in his hands. "I don't want to!"

"Kaoru, stop being such a baby!" Hikaru barked.

"You can't make me put it on, Hikaru!" I cried dodging his leap towards me and spiraled around to the other side of our room again.

"Oh, suck it up you pansy!" Hikaru groaned slapping his face with his hand.

"No." I pouted sticking my nose up at him with my arms crossed.

"We need to see if the suit will fit you properly, Kaoru. Oh please, just put it on!" Hikaru begged me falling to his knees.

"Fine." I sighed in irritation. Hikaru's face lit up and he smiled. I took the suit out of his hands and laid it on the bed side. I took of my shirt and pants then replaced them with the suit pants and shirt. As soon as I put the coat on I was immediately burning up. How do business men do this every day? Last was the tie. I fidgeted around with it but kept getting myself tangled in it. I cursed under my breath.

I felt something warm close against my back. His arms wrapped around me and played with my tie. His breath was hot against my neck making my shiver. His hands were cold as the tips of his fingers gently grazed against my skin.

"Honestly, Kaoru, what am I going to do with you? You can't even manage to put on a simple neck tie!" He teased as his lips were brushing against my neck at each word he spoke. I could feel my face getting bright red. Once Hikaru was done fixing my tie, he took a step back to examine me from all sides. "Not bad, Kaoru. Not bad at all!" He said wagging his eye brows up and down at me.

"Oh shut up." I laughed shyly blushing even more. Hikaru whistled at me so I gave him a glare.

"Calm down, Kaoru. Jeez." He said rustling up my hair. I groaned and smacked his hand off of my head then began straightening my hair out. "Kaoru, stop being such a twunk and relax."

"Easy for you to say, Hikaru." I muttered walking over to my bed and sat down on the bed side.

"Kaoru, I said I had a plan already. Don't worry." Hikaru reassured me coming over to my side and sitting down next to me. He hugged my shoulders from the side and kissed the top of my head before burying his face in my hair taking in my scent. I sighed.

"I'll try, Hikaru."

"Good boy." Hikaru giggled. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back.

* * *

"Wake up, Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled jumping on me. I woke up with a gasp and glared at Hikaru whom was grinning down at me triumphantly. I grumbled and turned on my side covering myself in covers. "Don't be that way, Kaoru!" Hikaru whined hugging me through the covers. I rolled my eyes. He'll never change. I pushed him off and sat up narrowing my eyes. I'm _so_ not a morning person.

"There, look, I'm up. You happy now?" I asked bitterly.

"Rawr." Hikaru mimicked a cat while doing the swiping claws motions. Oh, Hikaru…

"Hikaru, never do that again." I muttered standing up out of bed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just don't." I repeated myself.

"Don't be such a whiney baby, Kaoru. It's not very attractive." Hikaru winked. I again rolled my eyes.

I went over to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the hot water and let out a relaxed moan when the water splashed against my tight cold morning skin. Showers are wonderful! Taking the shampoo bottle, I squirted some of the soap into my hands and scrubbed my scalp. While the water rinsed my scalp I decided to read the shampoo bottle. Gently apply to scalp. _Make sure to rinse thoroughly before repeating steps. _If they say it's the best shampoo ever, then why does it say we need to repeat? If it's supposed to be perfect, then why not just scrub your head once? Honestly. I sat the bottle down and began singing some random song as I scrubbed my body.

"We hold the answers in our hearts, as we been singing times before. We spend every breath to stand our ground, but what's the point when we're sinking?" I stretched my body out a little bit and picked up the shampoo bottle. Wait, did I already wash my hair or not? Oh well, I'll do it again just in case.

"Oh no, I repeated!" I looked down at the shampoo bottle in my hands. "Well played."

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru." Sute greeted me as she came towards my locker. I looked up and smiled at her. Her hair is just so freaking epic, I swear!

"Hey, Sute." I answered back closing my locker door with a smile.

"You look awfully happy this morning." She raised an eye brow.

"Sute, I got defeated by a shampoo bottle. There's nothing happy about that!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"Not asking." She sighed rolling her eyes at me. "So you ready for the dance tonight?" My body froze up. Crap! I forgot all about the dance tonight! I didn't remember to ask Hikaru to teach me how to waltz either! I was beating my face in with one of my text books cursing at myself, "I'm taking that as a no."

"Far from a maybe." I agreed.

"Well, before we're both late again, I just wanted to tell you to have fun. It's a dance, there's nothing formal about it."

"Sute, it's a Waltz dance!" I reminded her.

"Like I said, nothing formal about it. Well, bye." She waved and took off. I watched her until she completely disappeared from my sight.

Tonight will be most interesting.

* * *

"Kaoru quit stalling and get down here!" Hikaru shouted from down stairs. I was sweating and gulping. My stomach was uneasy and I looked at my reflection one last time before leaving the safety of my bedroom. I stumbled down the hallway as I made my way towards the top of the steps. Hikaru was there at the bottom with a huge smile on his face. I gave him a smile back but a very small one at that. I placed one hand on the stair rail and fluently came down the steps. Hikaru met me with a warm embrace as he pressed his warm lips to my ears. "Don't worry little brother. Big brother won't let anything hurt you. Not ever." He hugged me tighter before letting me go to open up the front door.

I nodded and took in a deep breath. Well, this is it, Kaoru. I strode out the front door with Hikaru closing it behind him. A limo was already waiting for us as the driver stood in front of the car doors. As Hikaru and I made our way towards the ride, the driver tipped his hat at us and opened the car door. I got in first followed by Hikaru. I pesked around with the seat belt buckle until Hikaru's hands were on mine and helped me click the buckle in place.

"Stop shaking, Kaoru, everything will be fine. I promise." He reassured me, placing a light peck on my head then pulled away.

Like my usual habit, I sighed and just looked out the car window. I watched as different colors began smearing into a huge mixture of blurs. Other car headlights flashed passed us blinding my eyes for half a second. Doesn't anybody know how rude it is to keep your brights on when you pass another car? You literally blind them and thus accidents happen. The limo drove passed a handmade sign announcing that we were nearing the Ouran Highschool. I closed my eyes and prayed to god for help. Then, I heard a change in tune with the car's motor. I opened my eyes as the limo turned onto a dusty road through the middle of the woods. I looked around frantically and a hand gently touched mine. I looked up at Hikaru as he smiled sweetly at me. I gave him a puzzled look but he only placed a single finger on his lips. He kept smiling more and more each second. What was Hikaru up to now?

The limo came to a slowing point as the turns grew sharper and slicker. It _was_ dark out so vision wasn't all that great either. My teeth kept pressing down on my lower lip as that uneasy feel came over me again. Finally, after ten minutes of darkness and shadows, small orange lights were faintly visible through all the trees. I squinted to get a better look and gasped. The limo came to a complete stop and our doors were opened in a matter of seconds. I got out and looked around my surroundings. There was a huge lake surround by only trees and other wilderness. The lake was glaring off of the car head lights and those orange light out onto the distance at the very center of the lake. Seriously, what were those things?

Hikaru was at my side stilling grinning that goofy grin and he wrapped one arm around my waist. The butler bowed and got back into his car, and then he drove off, leaving Hikaru and I all alone in the middle of nowhere. I looked up at Hikaru, worried.

"Kaoru, close your eyes, please." Hikaru told me calmly. I hesitated but finally did what he asked me to do. I felt cloth being tied over my eyes as if somebody were preparing me for a piñata game. Hikaru cautiously guided me around until he got impatient with me stumbling around and just picked me up. Soon I felt myself being put down onto something hard and wooden. I could only hear rocking and water being splashed. I knew then that I was on a rowing boat but I still didn't understand what Hikaru was trying to do. The boat slammed into something, which I'm assuming land, and I again was picked up. Hey, I'm not some rag doll that you can just drag anywhere. Sheesh, have some respect would you? My feet felt ground and I was free to walk anywhere. "Okay, Kaoru, you can take off your blind fold now." Hikaru stated. I quickly struggled around trying to find the knot. I pulled one strand of the cloth and it all came undone.

There before me was a picnic set up. The classic red and white checkered quilt on the ground with a radio and picnic basket on the ground. Tiki torches surround the…._island_? I widened my eyes. We were in the very heart of the lake on a small remote island. I looked at Hikaru who gave me a sweet smile.

"I knew how much you were scared so let's have our dance here?" Hikaru asked stretching out a hand for me to take. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Oh, Hikaru, this is why I love you so much! I eagerly placed my hand in his and he gently tugged me towards him. "Oh wait." He said quickly pulling away and went over to the radio. He had already place a cd inside so all he did was press 'play' and quickly came back to my side. A song came on and my tears were watering even more.

Hikaru positioned himself in front of me and helped me get aligned to. He had me place my left hand on his right shoulder and rested his right hand on the left side of my waist. Next, Hikaru took my right hand in his left and we began. The song was a beautiful one. It perfectly matched what Hikaru was doing to me. Hikaru moved his left foot forward making me put my right foot back. Then he slid his right foot forward to the side making my left foot go the same way. He moved his right foot back with my left foot moving forward and then it was his left foot's turn to go to the side. It was the same steps over and over again and eventually I found ourselves spinning around in a circle. I couldn't stop blushing nor could I stop letting happy tears fall from my eyes. We didn't speak because there was no need to. All unsaid words were heard through our movements. Hikaru smiled at me and began singing with the song.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you threw it all." He finished the line and I smiled up at him and began to sing with him as we spiraled around the island under the stars.

"And you can't keep us apart, even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart, cause my heart is wherever you are." And then we both came to life and started to dance fluently together while singing together. Hikaru would sometimes lift me up before doing the next step. "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be. Yeah!_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you _

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do _

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

We stopped dancing as soon as the song ended. Our foreheads were pressed against each other's' as we panted for air. We both smiled idiotically as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Kaoru, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Hikaru started.

I couldn't help but smiled wide barely listening to what he was saying. We were on the beach part of the island still standing in each other's arms. Out of nowhere, my vision became blurry and I felt my whole body get drenched. I splashed around until I could feel my feet touch the bottom. I looked around and saw Hikaru waving at one of his friends from across the lake.

"Hikaru? What are you doing out there? Why aren't you at the party? It's fucking epic!" One of the two guys hollered from the other side of the lake. Hikaru cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered back.

"I just didn't feel like going, you know?" He answered ignoring me completely. I just sat there in the dirty lake water shocked and wide eyed. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" His friends waved and ran off. Hikaru quickly looked down at me with apologetic eyes.

_Did he really just do that?_

* * *

_**Yes, Kaoru, I'm afraid he did...u.u**  
_

_**I fucking LOVE this chapter! Oh and by the way, the song of the chapter was "Can I Have This Dance by HSM3" I love that song! n_n**_

_**AAAAAW! Hikaru, you're such a romantic….until somebody sees you with Kaoru. Hikaru, you ruined the moment entirely. Well, we all know, YOU, aren't getting any tonight! XP**_

_**I took dance class for two freaking years in 7**__**th**__** and 8**__**th**__** grades. It was fun but the dancing teachers were complete imbeciles! This literally took my all day to write! Today was a busy day. I cleaned the house and everything. I had to write this today before I lost the good feeling of wanting to write this whole chapter before my brother came home from work and tell me to get off the computer. Lol ANYWAYS! I have serious writer's block for Just Another Taboo! So instead I wrote a Fullmetal Alchemist short story. It's total ANGST but in a weird way. Read it to find out. **_

_**It's called Nostalgia. I just posted it early early EARLY this morning! Well, I'm off to read other fan fictions so toodles my beloved lovelies!**_


	7. Darkness

_**Just shut up and enjoy the chapter! XDD**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

_**And now, it's time for silly songs with Kaoru and Hikaru:**_

"…"

"_**Um, Kaoru." Hikaru started.**_

"_**What!" I asked sharply.**_

"_**We're supposed to be singing now." He pointed out.**_

"_**Oh, you can go to hell!" I screamed and stomped off.**_

"_**No, Kaoru, wait!" Hikaru shouted running after me.**_

_**This has been silly songs with Kaoru and Hikaru.**_

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

I walked into school with a whole new look. Last night was my humiliation. I didn't talk to Hikaru for the rest of the night, no matter how many times he said sorry. I wore my hair over my eyes and straightened out, black eye liner rimmed my eyes, black and grey checkered converse, a dark hoodie, and me listening to music. I give up. I really do, Hikaru.

"How did I think you were heaven when you put me through hell?" I sung to myself as I walked towards my locker. Girls gave me weird stares as if they couldn't believe it was me.

"Well, look at you!" Sute smirked at me as she kicked herself off from leaning against my locker. I nodded and stayed quiet while opening up my locker. "I know you and Hikaru had problems last night but at least talk to me." Yes, Sute knows about me and Hikaru.

"I'm not feeling all that wonderful, Sute." I said slamming my locker. "My next class is with Hikaru."

"Skip with me then." Sute suggested. "It'll help you." I pondered about this for a moment.

"Sure. That actually sounds like my own sanctuary." I smiled closing my locker. Sute smiled and we walked down the hall. Skipping huh? This sounds interesting.

"So what are you listening to, Kaoru?" Sute asked looking down at my ipod.

"Once A Liar by For All Those Sleeping." I shrugged.

"Nice." She agreed smirking.

"So, where do we go for skipping?" I asked a little curious.

"Your gay right?" Sute asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Then the girl's bathroom." She confirmed nonchalantly.

"What? Why!" I panicked.

"Don't be such a pansy!" She barked.

"I can if I want to!"

"Dammit, Kaoru!"

"What's in it for me?" I asked suddenly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well beside the fact that I'm helping you avoid your brother and stopping you from hurting, oh I don't know, what else could you possibly want?" Sute growled with her eye brow twitching in irritation.

"Well for starters, I want a pony." I asked smirking.

"Fuck. A pony? For what?"

"I like to ride in style; horses are so bland now days, you know?" I stated.

"I have to be honest with you. I don't know where to get a pony for you, Kaoru." Sute said impatiently.

"Then all I can advise you is to not let the door hit your ass on the way out." I said and walked off to my first class.

I just kept walking down the hallway with my heart beating faster and faster as my first period's class door came into sight.

"Fuck the pony! I'm out of here!" I screamed to myself and spun around on my heel and booked it back down the hall where Sute was still standing. She smirked as she saw me and again backed off of the lockers.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Oooh, fuck yes." I answered.

* * *

"Kaoru, why are you going for the whole 'death and deception' look?" Sute asked me as she fixed my smudging eye make-up.

"I don't know, it was like instinct to just do it." I sighed hugging my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"Kaoru, don't feel bad." Sute comforted as she sat down next to me and leaned back against the stall wall. We were locked up inside the girl's bathroom waiting for the first class period to be done.

"Can't help it." my voice cracked.

"Hmmmmmmmm, didn't you say you wanted a lip piercing?" Sute asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking at her. She was giving me a sad smile.

"If I give you one, would you be happy?" She asked. I thought about this for a long time…Honestly, I don't care anymore so why not?

"I guess so." I tried to give her a small smile. Sute smiled back and grabbed her book bag. She opened it and pulled out some small kit. "What is that?" I asked her eyeing the small plastic box carefully.

"I carry this around if I want to pierce my lip or somebody else's or something. Haha travel sized." She giggled.

"Okay, then." I said a little worried and confused. She took out a needle and other things.

"You ready, Kaoru?"

* * *

_**Hikaru's POV**_

* * *

I sighed as I leaned my cheek against my hand. I'm so stupid! How could I do that to poor Kaoru? I just pushed him into the smelly and dirty lake as if he meant nothing to me, and for what, saving myself from insults and rumors? I mentally smacked myself repeatedly. Where is my little brother anyways? Is he still avoiding me? I held back a few tears at that thought. Kaoru is so distant now. I know I'm the one making this happen, but his whole new looks. He doesn't really wear the school uniform a lot anymore so he gets into trouble a few times but he still gets away with it. This morning I had nothing to say about his look today. I know he'll probably dye his hair black or something soon. Oh, Kaoru.

The bell rang a few times and everybody began to scatter. The host club isn't that big of a deal anymore. Girls are getting tired of it so other members do other clubs as well since we have the extra time.

"Yo, Hikaru!" Somebody called. I looked up and I saw my friend, Matt, standing in the door way with his hand in the air. "Come on, we don't have all day you know!" He teased with a laugh.

"Coming!" I answered finishing up with packing my stuff away and running towards him.

"So you cool for hanging out tonight?" Matt asked as we headed out the door.

"Yeah, bro." I answered smoothly. Matt suddenly stopped causing me to run into him. I looked up at him and saw that he had a shocked look on his face. Curious, I looked in the direction he was and found myself shocked as well. There, my own flesh and blood was Kaoru with two piercings on his lower lip. He looked up at me with a smirk. "K-Kaoru?"

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to finally get to this story! I've been busy with heart break, love, and watching a polish movie called Suicide Room. I keep watching that movie. I love it but it influenced me to right this chapter like this. Which I find it a really good chapter lol. ANYWAYS! May get a little dark in the next chapter, then again it may not. DUN DUN DUN!**_

* * *

_**Song of chapter: Once A Liar by For All Those Sleeping**_

* * *

_**Love that band. My favorite!**_

* * *

_**xD**_


	8. Hurt

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK TOO LOOOOOOOOONG! I'm SOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T FORM AN ANGRY MOB!**

* * *

_**Song of chapter : Hurt by Johnny Cash**_

* * *

_**OMG who watched the Opening to the London Olympics? It was perfectly done and beautiful! I was watching it with my friend and her family who are actually from Britain. Epic right?**_

* * *

_**Also I want to take this time to remember the sad loss in Aurora, Colorado. I'm praying for all their families, friends, them, everyone in that city, everyone who was affected by it. Nobody should ever have to go through something like that. Let's take time to remember...**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

_**Pokémon battles with the Host Club…**_

_**Tamaki**__: Go Haunter!_

_**Hikaru**__: Go Jigglypuff!_

_**Tamaki**__: Haunter, use lick!_

_**Hikaru**__: Ew, dude! Don't make your Pokémon lick my Jigglypuff! That's fucking disgusting!_

_**Tamaki**__: Do it Haunter, use lick!_

_**Hikaru**__: Oh my god, Haunter, if you lick my fucking Pokémon, I will kill you! Forget this fucking fainting bullshit, I will stab you._

_**Haunter: *uses lick***_

_**Hikaru**__: ...You son of a bitch._

_**This has been Pokémon battles with the Host Club.**_

* * *

_**Forsaken Twins**_

* * *

His eyes were literally shaking. Those amber eyes that reflected my own, only mine were still as they smirked at Hikaru's shock. Yes, dear brother, how do you like me now? I drifted towards Hikaru like a feather blowing in the wind. My shoulder was just brushing his and just when I was about to speak to him, a fist came into contact with my cheek. I flew back a few feet and landed on my back. Sute quickly came over to me and had her arms outstretched wide as if to shield me.

"Sute, get away now!" I shouted.

"Kaoru, shut up." Sute tried to laugh but her voice was still shaky.

"Sute, this is _my_ fight. Not yours!" I barked standing up onto my feet.

"Yes it is." Sute said quietly not budging.

"Sute, this is a man's fight, not a _girl's_. I suggest you back away." Sute almost flinched in regret. She turned her head at me with what looked like a glare.

"Cut the chit-chat!" Snarled Matt.

"Hey fatty. Calm your tits!" I called out to him. "Also, are you planning to wash that grimy, leathery abyss that you call a face?"

"What was that emo?" Matt asked harshly through clenched teeth.

"You heard me." I repeated arching an eyebrow at Matt with my arms crossed. Sute stood behind me.

"Did I?" Matt smirked cracking his knuckles and slowly came towards me.

* * *

"Sute…..OW! For bloody sakes, I'd rather not die at this moment!" I hissed as Sute pressed a cotton ball on my wounded knee.

"Oh suck it up you pansy!" Sute barked rubbing the alcohol contained cotton ball into my screaming wound. Poor knee, it did nothing wrong. It was just bleeding away hoping for an infection, minding its own business when all of a sudden; pure health soaked itself into the blood. It has dreams to dammit! I winced again at the movement. "If it weren't for you, you'd be playing hopscotch while jumping rope but, _no_, you had to test the waters with your brother and his "anti-emo" friend, Matt!"

"Oh, hush." I sighed in pain. I played around and pouted crossing my arms across my chest looking away. There was a disturbing silence throughout the hallway now. I opened one eye and saw Sute applying more alcohol to my knee but with a concentrating face.

"Kaoru." Sute started almost in a whisper. I jolted a little at the sudden sound. "Why didn't Hikaru help you? Why didn't he step in to protect you while Matt was advancing towards you and me?" She didn't dare to look up at me. This question had been bugging me the whole time. Why didn't Hikaru try to protect me?

"I…..I don't know, Sute." I answered hiding my eyes behind my bangs.

"I think he was just shocked. You have changed Kaoru, I don't think I like this new you completely either." I could barely see Sute bite her lower lip nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking up at her with a slightly arched eye brow.

"Well, how you think is way off," Sute started. I opened my mouth to point out that insult but she waved me off quickly. "No, no, not like that Kaoru. I mean, you're darker now. You're distant and refuse to tell me the whole truth."

"But you never said this before!" I pointed out like a whining child.

"Because I was scared to say anything! Now I'm worried! Kaoru, stop this now!" Sute began to cry. "Your look has changed, personality, and even spirit!"

"You made my appearance like this!"

"And now I regret it!" She interrupted me.

"You were okay with me one minute and now you're totally against me!" I accused standing up to point at her. I don't get it!

"Kaoru, when I first met you, I loved how innocent you were. Happy, laughing, bright, and fun to hang with. Now you're…..well….now you're just like me. Don't take that road, Kaoru. It just doesn't suit you. You need to talk to Hikaru about that night; you need to set things straight, fix things now before the damage is permanent!"

"Why should I?" I sulked.

"Because it's obvious that you two are so stubborn that no one will swallow their pride and apologize first. Well guess what, Kaoru, I'm stepping up and making you apologize." Sute said standing up to look me in the eyes directly.

"It's too soon." I said.

"Exactly, the sooner the better. I won't let two siblings ruin their relationship over something that can be worked out simply by talking!" She screamed.

"No." I said simply.

"Kaoru, you're acting like a selfish child!"

"I don't care!" I screamed back.

"Fine, live alone like a child!" She gave up and gathered her things.

"Where are you going now?" I asked in rage.

"To class you asshole!" She screamed and stormed away.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in my room grumbling about how two faced Sute was. A child? Me? I'm not the child. She was just comforting me earlier today and now she's totally against me! Apologize to Hikaru? Why the hell would I ever do that? That bastard pushed me into that slimy water to just protect his reputation, he just stood there today as he watch Matt beat the shit out of me, he doesn't care! I growled and struck the wall with my fist. Some of the paint chipped off due to the impact. Everyone is against me! I have no one but myself to rely on now! I hate life! With that thought I screamed and swung again only this time I missed the wall and pounded against the mirror shattering the glass into millions of shards. The shards shimmered against the sunlight as they danced throughout the air and upon the floor. Orangish red liquid oozed out of small scrapes and gashes. I flinched and yelped stepping back onto the shards that dug into my bare feet. Step after step, more and more shards stabbed into my legs and feet. Blood stained all fabrics that were nearby. My body fell back onto the bed as I just cried out in pain. My door was locked, I told all the maids to leave me alone, Hikaru is somewhere in this solar system, Sute is probably still furious with me, mom and dad are gone, I'm…I'm all alone. I'm in pain and I could die at any second right now but who would care? My friend…she's mad at me. Hikaru…..he's probably scared of me. My parents…..they won't know. My life will be celebrated with everyone who hated me. I'm just a weight on their shoulders. The downpour on their parade. Sute was right, I have changed but it's too late now. Everyone's gone away in the end. My vision began to go blurry. My arms were sprawled out on the bed making my body form a capital "T". I slid my eyes over to look at my left hand. Three or four glass daggers were injected into my wrists from it punching the mirror.

I began singing a song that I always find running through my head now days.

"I hurt myself today to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything." I winced as the pain became more dominant. "What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt." I could feel myself wanting to cry as my heart felt one with the song but I kept the tears back. "I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair, full of broken thoughts I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear. You are someone else, I am still right here." My head was getting lighter now from all the oxygenation I'm using up. "What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way." I barely smiled after finishing the song. It was as if I finally was forgiven after singing how I felt and how bad I was and how sorry. I confessed that I would do better if I was given a second chance.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'm sorry, Sute. I'm sorry for letting you down." I weakly whispered. A single tear left my eyes and slid down my face soaking a single spot on the bed. I closed my eyes and just waited for myself to overcome with darkness.

"Kaoru!" A panicked voice cried.

I knew the voice right away. My lips were parted to say their name but my body was to weak.

_Haruhi…_

* * *

**I'm sorry! It's been to long! DX I have an excuse but honestly, what could excuse my absence? I won't bore you with my reasoning but I will be faster with the chapters next time.**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Careful**_

_**Song of next chapter: Careful by Paramore 3**_

* * *

_**BTW! THE OPENING COMEDY PART WAS FROM DESANDNATE! I love his videos! n_n they're freaking hilarious. 3 **_


	9. Caged Lion

_**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! DAMMIT IT TO...**  
_

* * *

_Kaoru: Hey, Hikaru!_

_Hikaru: What now?_

_Kaoru: Wanna join my snapping club?_

_Hikaru: Kaoru, what in the hell is that?_

_Kaoru: A club where we professionally snap our fingers._

_Hikaru: How in the hell did you manage to persuade the principal to allow such a club?!_

_Kaoru: Snapping._

_Hikaru: *face palms self* Dear god…._

_Kaoru: *snapping in rhythm* We snap every hour on the hour!_

_Hikaru: Oh dear god, no._

* * *

**Forsaken Twins**

* * *

I sat there next to my little brother with my hand in his, stroking his hand with my thumb. Kaoru has been asleep for two days. The doctors have been saying his sleeping patterns are out of order and his nutrition hasn't been maintained. He's been torturing himself. Why does he always do this? Why do I always do this?

"I can feel you falling away. No longer the lost. No longer the same. And I can see you starting to break. I'll keep you alive. If you show me the way. Forever and ever. The scars will remain. I'm falling apart. Leave me here forever in the dark." I began singing.

His frail chest slowly rose and fell with each shallow breath he took. My eyes examined the piercings on his lower lip. Small bright red rings circle the two penetration wounds. I used my other hand to lightly feel them. Hard cold steel against his lip made me think of a beautiful lion being caged in for a circus act. His lip rings were the steel bars and he was hoping that someone would unlock that cage and free him from the stares of a million eyes. He just wanted to get away from the whip and chair. If he tried to fight back he'd get punished and more than likely put down. Kaoru….you're the caged lion aren't you?

Kaoru's face is pale white and his wounds mostly healed. Kaoru, I know I say this a lot but please please forgive me. I'm sorry.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"You know, sorry doesn't work for everything." A feminine voice pointed out from behind me.

"I know, Sute." I answered her annoyed.

"When Kaoru wakes up he will only hear how sorry you are. You don't care about him do you?" Sute pushed. How dare she….. I stood up shaking in rage. She is the type of person that gets to the point and knows how to strike a nerve quickly. I turned around glaring daggers at her. Sute held her hand up to stop me. "Let's take this outside on the roof."

I just nodded and let her lead. Her back swayed just like Kaoru's and she keeps her arms bent up close to her chest so her hands can me closed together. She must be nervous. Simple movements can be noticed if you're observant enough. Wow, how hypocritical am I? Sute made a left turn towards these double doors that close back and forth a few times before coming to a complete stop. We pushed through them and a flight of steps spiraled up.

Minutes ticked by after each step I took. The air became more intense as sunlight slowly replaced the dull fluorescent lights. I squinted, placing my hand over my eyes so I could see. Again we pushed through doors and found ourselves at the very top of the hospital. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"You bitch!" I spat.

No reply.

"How _dare _you criticize me! I care about Kaoru! I love my little brother-"

"That's all he is to you, isn't he!?" She fought back.

"What do you mean by th-"

"You're little brother. Little Kaoru. My brother. You never call him your fucking lover, Hikaru! Not once!" She screeched.

"That's not true!"

"Saying it at home or whispering it doesn't count! You need to scream it to the world!"

"Scream what?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you dense or are you thick? That Kaoru, your little brother, is your lover!" She screamed. I panicked and covered her mouth harshly. She bit my hand.

"Ow!"

"My point has been proven true!" Sute spat. "Hikaru, once Kaoru wakes up, you two will be in that cycle all over again! Stop being a fucking coward and be a true man for your _lover_! Announce it to the whole world that you love, Kaoru Hitachiin!" Tears started to stream down her face.

"Sute…I..." I began speaking apologetically but Sute shook her head and walked passed me without a single word.

* * *

**Short I know but school has been going on for more than three weeks , im busy, and I have serious writer's block! I changed the song of the chapter to Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Oooooooo what will Hikaru do? :3**

**Btw I have another story in the making but i can't think of it as a fan fiction so I have a wattpad and I posted the story on there. "Invisible Sunset" It's a boyxboy story. :)) I'm HelloKittySaysRah. :)) I hope you check it out. :))**


	10. Awk

_**TADADADADADADA! GUESS WHAT!? I HAVE A SURPRISE! YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS AFTER THE STORY! LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

"_Hey, Kaoru, could you read this for me?" I asked handing him a paper with a neatly written essay on it._

"_Awk." He replied and began examining my work._

"_Awk?" I asked a little scared what it could be this time. _

"_Yeah, awk. Like Ok but I'm actually pronouncing it correctly." He answered._

"_Um last time I checked, 'Ok" was pronounced as 'Ok'…" _

"_Well….I pronounce it as awk." He shrugged._

"_Well, whatever. Just tell me what you think of my essay." I sighed getting slightly irritated. Kaoru handed the paper back to me smiling._

"_It's awkay." He smiled wide._

"_Oh my god!" I exclaimed turning around with my hands up in the air walking away._

"_Awk, see you later!" He called._

* * *

**Forsaken Twins**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw big eyes staring down at me. …..the fuck…?

"Oh good you're finally awake!" Chimed the female nurse whose name is apparently, Sandy, according to her nametag but I think I'm going to name her Paul. Paul, the lady nurse with smooth legs and a miniature hat. Paul to the rescue! Paul the Lady Nurse, coming soon to theaters! Explosion noise! Okay, what the fuck? Did they inject drugs into me that make me want to be a movie director? Are they forcing me into a career? Oh how inhumane!

"Have you been watching me nonstop?" I asked uneasy.

"Yep." She replied all bubbly. Stop being bubbly. I don't want your bubbliness of joy seeping into my eyes and blinding them with unicorns and sunshine! "You've been out for a week sir."

"Oh really?" I asked biting my lower lip in distress.

"Yeah, really." She confirmed nodding her head. Okay is it me or do I have the weirdest experiences with people? It's like I'm cursed! Honestly, what the fuck?

After a few questions from the nurse on how I feel, she left. I let out a loud depressing sigh and looked over out the window. On the air vent, below the window, were different cards, balloons, and flowers from everybody. I scanned over the cards searching for a particular signature. My heart stopped as I found myself looking over the many gifts repeatedly and desperately for that one small piece of hope but nothing turned up. Hikaru, did you even want me healed?

I heard the door open. Snapping my head towards the intruder, I found my face being poked by spikey fried like hair. I hugged her back when I noticed she was hugging me, tightly I might add. Her shaking body was like a vibrator in those massaging chairs you usually see at those pharmacy stores when you wait in line to get your prescription along with that machine that allows you to check your blood pressure. I rubbed her back softly trying to comfort her.

"Shh, Sute. It's okay." I cooed. She nodded and pulled away. Her eyes were ringed in puffy red skin and black eyeliner. Sute…

"I'm so relieved that you're awake!" She cried out pulling me into another choking hug. There was still something bothering my mind. Tormenting it until I asked the question that could set my whole world in another direction of more pain and sorrow or happiness and relief.

"Sute, where's Hikaru?" I asked quietly looking down at our chests.

"You came go home now you know?" She pointed out completely avoiding my question. My eyes darted up at her now smirking face. What's going on?

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically raising an eye brow.

"Yeah," She smiled erasing that mischievous smirk in a matter of seconds. "Get your stuff together now."

"Fine." I whispered standing up with a huge stretch.

"Good boy."

* * *

I was looking out the tinted car window counting each rain drop that happened to splash against it. I thought of the rain drops as little people that died trying to nurture this world while we humans continue to contaminate it. The world cries as it sends in troops to clean up after our messes knowing that it's slowly losing the battle. Its tears, now turning into acid, are killing certain life instead of purifying it. I closed my eyes to erase these clouds of thoughts. I'm going home now. Hikaru is probably waiting for me so he can yell at me for being such a stupid person. I wouldn't mind it now. I really wouldn't.

The car slowly crept around the street corner speeding up for only half a second before coming to a complete stop. I slightly leaned forward from the loss of movement. With a click, my seatbelt unbuckled and I was now exiting my only chance of escape. Cold rain pelted me hard in the face. Dammit! I scurried down the front walk and burst through the front doors. New rugs and candle wax entered my nose. My soaking wet body caused small puddles of water to form on the hard wood floors.

The stairs seemed to glisten after each step I took. Cursing each time a loud screech came from the steps. I finally made it to the top and slowly made my way towards my bedroom. Opening it and shutting it silently behind me. Hikaru isn't here I guess. A small tear fell down my cheek. I turned around and rested my forehead against the door. I guess I was just hoping that I was wrong and he actually does care about me and my health. My body was still pouring water like a fucking waterfall. Damn! What kind of fabric is this? I felt something warm press up against my back and wrap around my waist. Caught off guard, I froze still but gasped loudly when I felt the crook of my neck being bitten. A hand was slowly tracing my stomach though my drenched, skin tight shirt making my knees wobble.

"H-Hikaru…" I quietly gasped. He didn't say anything and spun me around so he could look at me. Amber eyes mirrored my own with worry, relief, warmth, and want.

"Kaoru, I wanna make things right between us again." He said huskily making me shiver.

"H-How?" I asked trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"I want to tell the whole world that you're _mine_! You're mine, Kaoru, and nobody else's!" He growled louder and louder at each thought of me being with somebody else. Jealous much? His grip got tighter but in a protective way. "I won't let anybody hurt you again, break you again, almost kill you again. I will protect you from me and others like me. I will be better!" He had fire in his eyes. Complete love and determination. However, my heart kept breaking even more.

"Hikaru….i-it…it's just too late…" I murmured letting a few tears go down my cheek mixing in with the rain water. Hikaru let me go slowly. Is he giving up that easily? Hikaru just stood there looking down at the ground causing his bangs to cover his eyes. I gently walked around him.

"Why?" Hikaru whispered to himself in an angry frustrated hiss. I stopped walking and turned around to look at his back.

"Hikaru, I'm only causing you problems and being a burden to you. I'm sorry but I think it's better if I just moved out and left your life so you can have a normal, peaceful, and happy one." I went silent near the end due to my tears choking me off.

"No…." Was all Hikaru said. His whole body shaking from rage. "No…..no…..no…..No..NO!" Hikaru spun around to look at me with even more fire in his eyes. I looked down at my soggy shoes and smiled.

"It's okay Hikaru. I can rent a place to sta-" My wrist was being pulled up in the air towering over my head. I stopped talking and looked up at him in fright. "Hikaru…..let me go." I ordered trying to yank my wrist free from his grasps. He didn't budge but continued to glare down at me like he was going to kill me for blood. I whimpered and shrunk down a little bit. Hikaru pulled my back up and did the thing I never thought of him doing. He kissed me. Not harshly or cruelly but rather softly and lovingly letting unspoken words speak now. There was so much want and sorrow in this kiss that it overwhelmed my senses and found myself kissing back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. The warmth from his body made me moan. Hikaru pulled away from the kiss and yanked my shirt off exposing my smooth chest. I looked into Hikaru's eyes and saw wanting. Lust coated his eyes and he licked his lips. Hikaru took a step towards me forcing me to take a step back but found myself falling back onto the bed. Hikaru was staring down at me sliding his shirt off then tossing it on the floor. He crawled on me making sure his whole body grazes against mine. Our chests touched creating sparks and excitement from us both. Hikaru dived for my neck biting and sucking it trying to find that certain spot. His hands lightly traced my sides making me shudder and throw my head back. What a tease! I couldn't move at all. My senses were cloudy and all I _could_ do was hold onto him tighter and tighter. Before I even knew it, our pants were off creating more friction.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered into my ear. I could only make a moan like sound for a response causing me to blush. "I love you." I nodded still in a trance. Hikaru kissed me on the lips then started to slide his lips downward. My breathing became ecstatic as he came closer and closer to my waist. I slowly closed my eyes and focused on the feelings soon to come.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOT!? No? Awk.**

**My surprise? I have an idea for another KaoruxHikaru fan fiction story. No it does not relate to this one but in my mind it seems pretty epic and intense. n_n **

**LOVE YOU! **

**3**


	11. Passing Notes

**_Sute's POV_**

* * *

"Get your lazy ass up you prossie!" I screamed at the two twin brothers who are all tangled up together and naked exposing there awkward anatomy. Kaoru jumped up with a yelp and fell out of bed with a loud thud.

"Sute, what the fuck!?" He screeched grabbing a blanket to cover his exposing front side.

"What? It's time for school." I said casually ignoring the fact that Hikaru is still sound asleep with his ass pointed in the air.

"Still…"

"So you're the top eh?" I smirked crossing my arms across my chest. A deep blush spread throughout Kaoru's face.

"Wha-NO!" He coughed.

"So you're bottom? How disappointing."

"Shut up you peeping tom!" He barked throwing a pillow at me.

"Why do they call it peeping Tom...are all Tom's peepers? Should I run from every Tom I meet due to the fear of Tom peeping? What about Tom and Jerry? Now I know why Tom chased Jerry…THAT PEEPING PERVERTRED TOM CAT! Huh….makes more sense now…" I started to go on and on. I was talking for so long that Kaoru had time to check his emails, eat breakfast, wake Hikaru up, and go to school. "HEY!"

* * *

**_F_**  
**_O_**  
**_R_**  
**_S_**  
**_A_**  
**_K_**  
**_E_**  
**_N_**

**_T_**  
**_W_**  
**_I_**  
**_N_**  
**_S_**

* * *

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Chapter song: I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade_**

* * *

Warmth encased my left hand while my right hand held on to the arm of the warmth. Hikaru, by my side, walked me into the school with ease and pride. I smiled but a little sheep within me cried out to let go. People made way for us gossiping, smiling, spitting, and planning. Nothing was happening, no aliens or gods came down from the sky to kill us, the world continued to spin, all was normal but the stares but I'm used to it from the host club. Was I really that worried and didn't know it? Now I sound like Hikaru. Oh well.

I saw the top of a familiar head. Hunter appeared before us, blocking our way with a glare. Hikaru dropped my hand and pushed me behind him protectively. Hikaru was all tensed up like a lion ready to pounce. I can tell that Hikaru hasn't forgotten about that little incident. Hikaru now had one hand clinched into a tight fist.

"What's this?" Hunter growled out stretching his arm with his palm facing the sky and the tips of his fingers pointing at me.

"Step aside, Hunter." Hikaru said calmly but in a way that made my whole body shake from how much invisible venom was dripping from those three words.

"So you're one of _them_now? Did this faggot change you? Did the little fag-"

_Crack!_

Hunter flew back before finishing what he had to say. Hikaru's fist was still in place in the air from when he punched Hunter. Hikaru slowly got back in order making sure to hide me from Hunter.

"Keep in mind who you're talking to and who you're talking about." Hikaru said a little harsher but only I could tell.

"Oh, right, he's you're _brother_. Twins." Hunter laughed.

"Yes but," Hikaru held my hand and gave it a squeeze. "he's also my lover. My dearest half. The yin to my yang."

"Aaaaaaw! So he finally admitted it!" Sute squealed from the crowd of people gathering around us. Sute squeezed into view with a smug on her face.

"Sute?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Without us knowing, Hunter grabbed Sute and looked her dead in the eyes.

"How can you support such _disgusting_things?!" Hunter screamed.

"How could I not?" She replied back.

"Pfft." Hunter shoved Sute back causing her to land on her butt.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk." Hikaru acted disappointed. Hunter looked up irritated.

"What's with you?" Hunter asked. I looked down smirking. What a dumb ass.

"Oh nothing. You see, it's Sute you should be worried about." Hikaru replied.

"What does that even mean?" Hunter asked.

"This!" Sute screamed. Hunter looked down too see a Sute smirking insanely up at him.

"What the…."

"Guess what I have…" Sute asked Hunter sweetly.

"What?"

Sute lied on her back and quickly shot her foot at Hunter's pride and joy.

"High heels bitch!" Sute chimed laughing.

Hunter fell to his knees. Hikaru, Sute, and I took that opportunity to run for our lives. We went down random hallways and up the stairs. We went around a corner and gasped for our breath. Hunter will be back.

* * *

Classes went by tediously with fan girls asking billions of questions and homophobic guys scooting far away from me as possible. I was chewing on the eraser side of my pencil as my brain stormed up an answer for the math problem. Math tests are evil! Jimmy has eleven apples, now measure the area of the airplane that the apple will be transported on. Divide that by pie and who is the next president fifty years from now? Ten.  
As my thoughts continued to spiral down into horrific confusion, a neatly folded up piece of notebook paper landed softly on my test paper. It was labeled _Kaoru_followed by tons of hearts. I looked around and saw Hikaru staring at me then wink when we made eye contact. I could feel my cheeks warm up so to hide it I quickly unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Kaoru, stop chewing on your pencil, it's disgusting._

My eyebrows furrowed. That little….. I picked up my pencil and scribbled down words in messy handwriting. Smoke was coming from the paper due to how fast I was writing. Once finished, I folded the paper back up and passed it back to him. He ignored it making me highly annoyed. Finally he slid it over and unfolded it. Smiling, Hikaru held his pencil and replied back. Soon enough the note was back in my lap. Other kids were passing notes but they were true amateurs. They took forever opening the notes and were so noticeable when passing them. A student next to me kept crackling the paper.

"For the love of god! Just open the damn note!" I screamed out loud. Everything went silent. I found myself standing up and being laughed at. The student with the note went bright red and hid the note before the teacher turned around.

"Kaoru, sit down!" the teacher barked.

Too embarrassed to show my face, I ran out of the classroom. I can't do this! Everyone is making my life impossible. I scurried down the hallway and shoved my way into the boy's restroom. I walked slowly to the skinks and leaned against them just looking at my reflection. Who are you Kaoru? Where's the smart, patient, easy going, and sweet boy everybody knows? When did that child die and leave a negative version behind? Sighing, I walked over to the wall and slowly slid my back down against it. I heard coughing from one of the stalls followed by sniffles. My heart jumped.

"H-Hello?" I asked. The sniffling stopped and all was silent. Minutes passed by in suspenseful silence so I asked again. "Who's in here?" A loud clack echoed throughout the restroom and a stall door opened. Out came Hunter. My jaw clenched and tightened. "Hunter?" Hunter looked at me with red puffy eyes. I saw him and how weak he was. Hunter's been crying.

"Don't tell anyone." Was all Hunter said before leaving me alone. I sat there awestruck. Why was he crying? The bell rang signaling class was over. I gathered myself together and stood up. Guys came rushing into the room in groups of ones and threes. Squeezing through the crowd I made it outside into the hallway to be greeted by Hikaru and Sute. Hikaru handed me my backpack.

"You forgot it." Hikaru pointed out the obvious. I rolled my eyes and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, hey Sute." I greeted Sute with a huge smile.

"Hey." Sute said weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sute full of concern.

"Don't worry. It's just a stomach ache." Sute assured me putting on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah," Sute replied quickly. "I'm fine."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! DDDDDDDDX IT'S BEEN WAAY TOO LONG! THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS! **  
**So what do you think? New mysteries. ;3**

**COMMENT! Or you get no cookie!**

**_"Reverse lar auntie, what you waiting for? No people behind you already. Aiyoh...why you go ahead again... tsk... Reverse lar. Wa lan a like that... How long I have to wait for you orhhh... reverrrse...reverrrse... reverse reverse reverse reverse...just reverse. wa pian a, you driving lexus RX300. You dunno how to reverse meh... Still have to wait for you... the whole kampong waiting for you already. You see the long Q there? Reverse... Why you scare for...what.. The parking so big lar you see... reverse..." XDDDDDDDDDD lol I love that video! Can you guess what video that quote is from? :P I'd love you forever if you know it._**

**_Love you!_**


	12. Past Revealed?

"Sute!" I cried hugging Sute tightly.

"What?! What's wrong Kaoru?" She asked me worried.

"I asked myself out and…and I said no!" I cried even more.

"It's okay, Kaoru! We'll get through this together!" Sute hugged me tight crying with me.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru comes into the room smiling while waving at us. He stopped once he saw us. "K-Kaoru? What's wrong?!"

"Get out of here! Can't you see Kaoru is dealing with rejecting himself!?" Sute screamed.

* * *

Forsaken Twins

* * *

Tears from such a powerful person, Hunter. Why was he crying? His guard was so low, so _weak_ that if I blew a simple breath he'd fall over. Fragile. That is the word I am trying to reach. My mind couldn't get passed this. Hunter was _crying_. I closed my book and rested my head on my desk. The teacher was going on and on about ribosomes and proteins. Biology class is too simple so there really isn't any reason to pay attention to her. Maybe I should talk to Hunter? No, he could easily beat me down to a pulp if he wanted to. Yet, I need to ask him or else I'll never know and I'll go insane from the curiosity.

Sute was next to me jotting down notes like there's no tomorrow. Smoke was rising from the paper and eraser shavings were all over her clothing. I couldn't help but smile. I've never seen Sute so determined. Sute…..I wonder how her stomach is doing…. I studied Sute's appearance. Her hair looks different now. She's dyed it bright red with black streaks and it's all spiked out and choppy.

"Sute," I whispered.

"What Kaoru?" Sute asked annoyed.

"Come over to my place after school?" I asked her.

"Sure sure." She agreed returning to her notes.

"Okay."

* * *

"I saw him crying." I told Sute.

"Who?" She asked stealing a potato chip from the bag in my hands. We were outside in the backyard sitting on the porch swing.

"Hunter. He was in the bathroom stall crying his heart away. He came out and told me not to tell anyone."

"Yet you told me?" Sute laughed.

"Sute I'm serious!" I grew irritated.

"Listen Kaoru, I don't care about Hunter. He hates you, Hikaru, and me. Why should I are why he's crying?" Sute said bluntly.

"Because he was crying…" I looked down. "Look I know he hates our guts but something's realy telling me to help him."

"Kaoru, stop trying to go after trouble." Sute told me simply pushing her foot against the ground so the swing will go back and forth.

"Your stomach…"

"What?"

"Your stomach. How is it?" I asked her.

"Better. It was just hurting from eating too much." Sute laughed. "You worry way too much Kaoru."

"Haha, I guess you're right." I agreed and tossed a chip in my mouth.

* * *

Hunter's POV

* * *

I got caught by Kaoru. If he tells people that I was crying I'd become the school's wimp for sure! I'd lose respect. I just wasn't expecting that phone call from the hospital… Mom…

* * *

-flashback-

* * *

"Can't you help her!?" I shouted at the doctor. No! This can't be happening! I can't lose her! She's all I have left!

"I'm sorry son, but her body can't endure anymore treatments. There's nothing we can do now. I really am sorry." The doctor explained sadly.

"No….you're lying!" My mother is a strong soul! She can do this! I went over to her bedside and held her hand. "Mom, you're going to be okay ! You'll make it. Then we'll go home and start a nice blazing fire in the fireplace like we used to and talk about how our day went. Please mom, get well soon!" Tears streamed down my face.

_ "Mom, you're the only thing I have left…"_

* * *

_ -end of flashback-_

* * *

After school I went to the hospital to talk to the doctor. My mom has cancer in her lungs. Years of smoking finally caught up to her. After my fucking father left the family she's been depressed and kept smoking. When the doctors told us she had cancer it broke me. I didn't know how to live it seemed. Every night I went home worried and scared for my mom. It was already in an advanced stage but mom did the treatments like chemo, but it kept getting worse. I can't lose her. I'll never forgive my father for this either! This is his entire fault!

Him and his _kind_.

* * *

ACK IM SO SORRY GUYS! NOT MY BEST CHAPTER! U.U

Every time I'd get started on this chapter I'd get interrupted and I lost focus on what I was writing.

I'll work on the next chapter to Forsaken Twins right after uploading this one. I really am sorry for the wait. This chapter and the next will be mostly about getting to know Hunter. But don't worry it'll be interesting. BUT GUESS WHAT! NOW YOU KNOW ONE MYSTERY AND MAYBE EVEN ANOTHER!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR PATIENCE! NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR! –HIDES BEHIND TABLE- GOOD READERS GOOD!

Proof that it's been waaaay too long since I've worked on this story…

Looking back I think Hunter used to be Matt….oh…well I guess if I accidently changed his name know that it is now Hunter. Are we all good? Good? Good? Good.

Also I've grown an obsession with Cry and PewDiePie. xD


End file.
